


every day beautiful

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Near Future, Romantic Friendship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s a joke revisited among her friends, and practically all of Iwatobi — the Mikoshiba siblings have athingfor Gou.





	every day beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> Tell me please tell me there are some other Gou/Isuzu fans wandering around! Come say hi! PLEASE HELP ME NOT FEEL ALONE! ALSO I'M GIVING THIS TO A FRIEND WHO DESERVES SOME MORE APPRECIATION AND LIKES THEM TOO. I hope yall like this and any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated! The official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt was " **The Sun** " and my challenge prompt was " **More Than Friends** "!

 

*

It's a joke revisited among her friends and her brother's friends, and practically all of Iwatobi — the Mikoshiba siblings have a _thing_ for Gou.

For a while, she thought this whole embarrassing _thing_ skipped with Isuzu.

When they met initially, Isuzu only wanted to talk about muscles and the competitions in the local high school area, and sometimes Rin.

 _Mostly about Rin's muscles_. Oh boy.

(Gou steered the conversation from that quickly, waving eagerly to a bemused Rei and Nagisa waving back as they passed the girls by on the sidewalk.)

And then, Gou found herself staring into Isuzu's bright gold eyes for a little too long. Pools of pure, dazzling sunlight reflecting but clearer and more lovely. Isuzu wears snapbacks and basketball jerseys and loose-fitting, stretched tank tops over her bralette peeking through the gaps.

She can't _not_ look at her, Gou tries to reason this. Isuzu is her friend. Utterly gorgeous in the way Isuzu gives off a tomboyish, energetic manner.

Friends will _look_ at each other… in a romantic way _sometimes_ …

Gou doesn't have a problem being attracted to other girls. No, really. She just didn't think _she_ was attracted to girls. Even a very muscular girl like Isuzu with her coral-orange locks blowing ticklishly against Gou's cheek, giving off a scent like perspiration and mango-coconut shampoo… …

 _Damn_.

Isuzu kisses her, spontaneously, when the colors of the sky swirl into whites and blues, matching the color of seafoam wetting their sneakers and Gou's pastel blue bicycle she's hanging off of.

Just wanted to know, Isuzu whispers to Gou, smirking and eyeing her. Isuzu just wanted to _know_ and Gou wants to know too what she means. Does Isuzu like girls too? Or does she just like Gou for being _Gou_ and letting her? Letting Isuzu kiss her, framing Gou's face with her hands and pulling in her slowly?

_You're… pretty cute._

Gou wipes absently over her mouth for the rest of the day, unable to distract herself away from the fluttery, warm sensation building in her gut.

*

 


End file.
